


Class B, The Kang's Secret

by fixitflip



Category: GWSN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Tsundere Kang Taehyun, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixitflip/pseuds/fixitflip
Summary: Apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Kang Taehyun di sekolah ini? Tampan? Mapan? Jenius? Semua itu dimiliki olehnya. Bagaimana dengan Kang Lena? Teman sekelas Taehyun. Dia cantik, sangat ramah, juga dari keluarga terpandang.Tapi apakah kalian pernah berpikir bahwa mereka memliki 'rahasia' diantara mereka?
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Kang Lena
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Weetings Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading ! ^3^

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran sekolah sudah selesai. Teman - teman Lena sudah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya karena hari ini jadwal piket Lena.

Lena mengambil sapu seraya memperhatikan Taehyun yang justru masih diam duduk di kursinya.

"Hyun, gak pulang?" ujar teman sebangku Taehyun yang baru ingin pulang.

"Duluan aja, masih ada urusan." 

"Oke, besok siang jadi futsal ya!"

Taehyun hanya membalas dengan dehaman. Ia masih sibuk menatap lembaran kertas di hadapannya.

Lena dan teman piketnya sudah selesai membersihkan kelasnya. Ketika Lena ingin keluar kelas bersama temannya, ia dipanggil oleh Taehyun.

"Lena, sini deh." panggil Taehyun yang tak berpindah pandangan. Sontak, Lena bersama temannya menatap Taehyun.

"Duluan aja, nanti gue pulang sendiri aja. Dadah.." 

Setelah melambai ke teman Lena, ia segera menghampiri Taehyun. Lena duduk dikursi sebelah Taehyun.

"Kenapa? Tumben." 

Sebelum menjawab, Taehyun memutuskan untuk menggeser pandangannya ke Lena seraya menyembulkan lesung pipinya.

"Tebak hari ini ada apa?"

"Lho kok?"

"Tebak aja duluu"

"Hari ini..? Anniv kita bukannya masih lama ya?"

Wajah Taehyun langsung berubah masam, ia mulai kembali mengahadap kertas di mejanya lagi.

"Ihh Lena mana tau hyun, kan belum dikasih tauu!" 

Lena mengguncang lengan Taehyun, namun tidak ada respon darinya. 

"Ish udah, nanti seragam Taehyun melar!"

"Yaudah apaa, jangan ngambek.." 

Lena memanyunkan mulutnya, tanda ia takut Taehyun akan merajuk lagi.

"Hari ini ada makan malem bareng dirumah Taehyun. Tapi Taehyun mau ajak Lena jalan - jalan dulu."

"Lho kok Lena ngga dikasih tau? Biasanya mama Lena kasih tau duluan."

"Yaudah ayo ikut Taehyun aja dulu."

"Tapi ini masih di sekolah.."

"Sepi kok, ayo."

Taehyun mulai merapihkan lembaran kertas ke dalam tasnya. Setelah menggendong tasnya, Taehyun keluar kelas sambil menautkan jarinya ke jari - jari Lena.

Semburat merah di pipi Lena mulai bermunculan. Karena selama di sekolah, Taehyun jarang mau melakukan hal kecil seperti ini. Taehyun itu _tsundere_ , dan dia bilang tidak mau mengungkapkan hubungan mereka terlalu cepat.


	2. 月が綺麗ですね | The moon is beautiful, isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you too, Kang"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haii~ untuk cerita ini aku pakai semi baku ya. Happy reading !! ><

Taehyun mengajak Lena ke sebuah toko cendera mata, toko ini adalah tempat favorit Lena sejak kecil. Lena menyukai barang berbau antik, estetik, miniatur, dan yang biasanya ada di film maupun buku fantasi. Mata Lena sudah berbinar - binar sejak ia memijakan kakinya di depan toko tersebut. Terlihat banyak pernak pernik tertempel di kaca toko, seperti _dreamcatcher_ , fonotograf, kotak musik, tirai berkilauan, dan lain sebagainya. "秘密" atau Himitsu yang artinya rahasia, nama toko yang mereka datangi.

"Taehyun tau tempat ini dari mana? Kok Lena baru tau ada toko antik dekat sekolah?" tanya Lena sembari membuka pintu toko itu, bel yang berada diatas pintu pun terdengar. Taehyun tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk tetap bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum memandangi wajah Lena yang semakin merekah melihat barang - barang di toko ini.

"Wah.. Lihat! Ini cantik sekali!" ujar Lena yang segera menghampiri benda cantik berkilauan. Lena terpesona dengan bunga mawar buatan yang ada di dalam kubah kaca. Bunganya seperti terbuat dari kaca yang sangat - sangat berkilauan. Tangkai dan daunnya terbuat dari emas. Di dalamnya juga terdapat lampu - lampu kecil yang membuatnya tambah cantik.

"Lena mau?" tanya Taehyun yang ikut senang karena Lena yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hmm mau sih.. Tapi mahal ngga ya? Penjualnya juga ngga ada.." 

Di dalam toko ini hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Entah mengapa toko yang menjual barang antik ini seharusnya ramai pengunjung. Lena takut terjadi sesuatu di sini.

"Ngga kok, penjualnya ada di sana. Taehyun yang reservasi tempat ini buat Lena. Lena boleh ambil barang yang Lena suka."

"Wah, beneran?" tanya Lena yang semakin erat memegang tangan Taehyun. Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang lawan bicara.

Seketika wajah Lena yang sebelumnya murung menjadi kembali cerah dan menampilkan gigi - giginya. Taehyun mengarahkan Lena untuk ke kasir. Kemudian mereka keluar dari toko itu dengan perasaan senang.

Langit sudah gelap, matahari telah kembali tidur. Taehyun dan Lena memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sembari menikmati indahnya bintang malam dan juga bulan purnama. 

Mengingat rumah Taehyun yang juga dekat dari toko itu, Taehyun pun lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Lena.

Mereka bercanda, tertawa ria, seraya menautkan jari mereka masing - masing. Di pertengahan jalan, Taehyun berhenti dan menengadah ke langit. Sangat cantik. Langit malam ini seperti mendukung suasana mereka yang juga sangat indah.

"Lihatlah langit malam ini, banyak bintang berkilauan."

Lena ikut menengadah ke langit dan mulai takjub melihatnya. Ketika Lena sibuk dengan pemandangan langit, Taehyun justru sibuk melihat lamat - lamat wajah Lena yang ikut berkilauan akibat cahaya bintang dan bulan yang benderang.

Lena yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Taehyun pun berhenti menengadah dan mulai melayangkan pandangannya ke Taehyun.

"Kenapa ngeliatin sampe sebegitunya?"

"Gapapa.." Taehyun reflek mengalihkan kontak mata dengan Lena, kemudian ia melihat kembali ke arah bulan.

"Bulan itu indah, bukan?"

Sontak Lena tertawa akibat pertanyaan Taehyun. Taehyun yang terheran pun menyadari perkataannya. 

"Ngga, bukan itu maksud Taehyun. Bulan purnamanya terang banget. Makanya tadi Taehyun bilang begitu." 

Taehyun sibuk menjelaskan perkataannya. Wajah dan telinganya sangat merah padam ketika menjelaskan kepada Lena yang masih menertawakan Taehyun. Akhirnya Taehyun menutup wajah merahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Udah ih jangan ketawain Taehyun, malu tau."

Lena tertawa karena mereka pernah menonton film romantis bersama. Pemain pria di dalam film itu mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Taehyun. Kalimat itu adalah cara yang lebih puitis untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu.

Lena berhenti untuk tertawa, kemudia ia memandangi Taehyun yang masih sibuk menutupi wajahnya. Lena mengambil tangan Taehyun dan menautkan jarinya ke jari Taehyun. 

"I love you too, Kang."

Malam itu merupakan malam tak terlupakan dalam sejarah kehidupan mereka berdua. Lena dan Taehyun mengakhiri hari panjangnya dengan saling bertukar senyum dalam perjalanan pulang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" aww so sweet :(  
> I'll actually really in love with someone saying this to me lmao  
> THANKS FOR READING !! Jangan lupa feedback berupa kudos, komen dan qrt di twitter :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ini jarang banget ada yang bikin Taehyun X Lena, udah sekelas, marganya sama. Hmmm kinda sus tho.. hehehe.. Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan kudos dan komen !! :D


End file.
